Joulusukkia takan reunuksella eli jouluraapalekalenteri 2013
by vaahtokarkkipallo
Summary: Kun tähdet löytävät tiensä tummalle yötaivaalle ja pilvistä sataa hentoa puuterilunta, huomaa, että joulu on tulossa. Ehkä jossain siellä näet porovaljakonkin pilkahtavan
1. Chapter 1

**Joulusukkia takan reunuksella eli jouluraapalekalenteri 2013 **

**A/N:** Eli siis kuten otsikosta jo huomaattekin aloitin juurikin jouluraapalekalenterin, joka kestää sinne 24. päivään asti. Näissä luukuissa tulee olemaan paljon eri maita, että aluksi yritän vain keksiä mahdollisimman monesta valtiosta jotain kirjoitettavaa. Älkää nyt ihmetelkö näitä ideoita, sekin piti sanoa, että kaikki raapaleiden ideat eivät ole ihan omaa tuotostani vaan pari hyvää ystävääni on toivonut minkälaista he itse haluaisivat. Ilman heitä, ei olisi tätäkään syntynyt (: Joten joulukuun alun iloa ja ensimmäinen raapaleeni pariin vain (**HUOM!** teitä on varoitettu: en ole koskaan ennen kirjoittanut raapaleita, joten...)

**Fandom:** Hetalia  
**Disclaimer:** en omista Hetaliaa tai hahmoja, kaikki kuuluu Himaruya Hidekazille (paitsi nämä raapaleet)  
**Henkiöt:** Englanti, Tanska, Puola, Suomi  
**Ikäraja:** S

"No niin! Onko kokous valmis alkavaksi?" Englanti kysyi ärtyneenä kovaan ääneen saaden huoneen hieman hiljemmaksi.  
"Ei!" Tanska huusi omalta paikaltaan muiden pohjoismaalaisten tovereidensa vierestä. Englanti kohotti hieman kulmiaan ja äyskähti: "Miten niin ei?"  
"Finny ei ole vielä tullut", Tanska vastasi maristen. Norja ja Islanti tuhahtivat, mutta Ruotsi ei reagoinut mitenkään. Ehkä siksi, ettei ollut saanut sinivalkoista valtiota koko päivänä kiinni ja tunnettiinhan pitkä valtio, hänen suojeluvietistään Suomea kohtaan. Ovi avautui nopeassa vauhdissa ja itse Suomi astui sisään ja juuri, kun Englanti oli avaamassa suutaan, mutta hänet keskeytti tällä kertaa Puola.

"Tino kai sä niinku toit ne?!" Puola kiljaisi niin, ettei kenellekään jäänyt epäselväksi lauseen sisältö ja nousi ylös pinkissä skottiruutuisessa hameessaan. Tino nyökkäsi ja pahoitteli muodollisesti myöhästymistään, sekä vastasi hymyillen: "Ne ovat pihalla."

Tanska nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja innostuneesti juoksi jo Puola kintereillään ulos salista, Norjan ja Liettuan huokaisun saattelemana.  
"Explain this Finland!" Englanti sanoi huitoen käsillään suurieleisesti. Ehkä tämä ei ollutkaan mikään tavallisin kokouspäivä. Ja ihmeellisesti kukaan muu tavallisesti niin äänekkäät valtiot ei ollut saanut sanaa suustaan koko tämän episodin aikana.  
"Minulla on poroja pihalla. Haluatko sinäkin nähdä?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ei mikään parhain raapaleeni ja julkaisin (ja tein) tämän kännykällä, joten laatu ja saattaa olla tosi pätkä jopa raapaleeksi. No luukku kaksi on tässä

ja yhä Hetalia kuuluu Himalle c:

Jouluraapale nro 2#  
Henkilöt: Japani, Italia ja Saksa  
Ikäraja: S

Japanilla oli aivan tavallinen ilta yksin kodissaan. Kaikki oli hyvin ja rauhallista, kukaan ei ollut häirinnyt häntä. Pieni levähdys olisi tarpeeseenkin. Kuitenkin ei hänen iltansa mennyt aivan yhtä rauhallisesti, kuin olisi olettanut.  
"Ve, Japani!" Italia huudahti omaan ominaiseen tapaansa astuessaan ulko-oven kynnyksen yli. Japani nyökkäsi kohteliaasti, hän oli jo tottunut toisen yhtäkkiseen ilmestymiseen ja laski sekunteja milloin Saksa pääsisi sisään. Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana. Saman tein Saksan sotilassaappaiden kopse kaikui eteisessä ja hänkin astui sisälle olohuoneeseen.  
"Iltaa Saksa ja Italia", Japani sanoi kohteliaasti ja hymyili hieman.  
"Ajattelin, että voisimme tehdä joulukoristeita!" Italia hymyili ja laski alas lattialle avonaisen säkin, eikä Japani tohtinut muistuttaa, ettei japanilaiset vietä joulua.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Joo tämä ei ole parhainta mihin pystyn, mutta tällä mennään D: mitäs te saitte joulukalentereistanne? Mä sain jouluarvastani suomen lipun, josta tulikin mieleeni, että itsenäisyyspäiväraapaleeni on aluillaan, vaikka siitä ei tule ihan raapaletta, mutta vähintään tuplaraapale ainakin :P Edit. ehinpäs julkaisemaan tämän, ennen keskiyötä wuhuu!

**Raapale 4#**  
**Hahmot**: Kiina, Venäjä (mainintana Amerikka)  
**Ikäraja**: S - vaikkakin mainintoja vodkasta -

"Mitä ihmettä minä täällä teen?" Kiina kysyi itseltään hämärässä huoneessa ja vastaus kuului huoneen perältä, niinkin yllättävältä taholta kuin Venäjä.  
"Tarvitsen apua ja sinä autat minua, da."  
Kiina kääntyi epäluuloisena ympäri tunnistettuaan äänen ja näki suuren padan ylle kumartuneen Venäjän, joka yritti tehdä tilaa jo ahtaaksi käyneelle lattialle, jota täyttivät tyhjät vodkapullot. Kellekään ei tainnut jäädä epäselväksi kenelle ne kuuluivat.  
"Mitä sinä teet, aru?" Kiina kysyi epäilevästi, näkiessään suuren piparipussin, jota kylmä valtio avasi hymyillen iloisesti, aivan liian iloisesti. Hetken Venäjä hymyili pelottavasti, ennen kuin aukaisi suutaan.  
"Miten niin? Jouluvodkaa tietysti, da!", Venäjä huudahti ja kehotti Kiinaa tulemaan lähemmäs. Epäilevästi kiinalaisvaltio asteli vihreässä asussaan toisen luo ja katsoi mustaan pataan, jonka sisältö näytti aivan glögiltä, mutta siitä haistoi sen olevan alkoholipitoista.  
"Venäjä, onko tämä ihan järkevää?" Kiina kysyi varovasti ja katsoi huolestuneena toiseen valtioon. Joulu oli pistänyt tuon nupin entistä sekaisemmaksi.  
"Teen tämän joka vuosi. Mutta nyt Amerikka ei suostunut enää antamaan minulle pipareitaan", Venäjä selitti mutristaen hieman huuliaan ja jatkoi padan sekoittamista jättimäisellä kauhalla.  
"..." Kiina vain onnistui aukomaan suutaan. Mutta Kiinan epäilyistä huolimatta, jouluvodka oli onnistunut, kuten aina, da?


	4. Chapter 4

**Raapale 4# **

**Henkilöt**: Bulgaria, Moldova ja Romania

**Ikäraja**: S

"Ei, ei en minä halua!" Kuului ulko-oven sisäpuolelta juuri, kun Bulgaria oli aikeissa koputtaa. Hieman epäröiden hän rohkaistui ja avasi oven itse - epämääräisistä äänistä huolimatta. Sisällä talossa oli Romania ja Moldova, joka kiljui joka väliin jotain käsittämätöntä. Ei ihme, ettei he olleet kuulleet Bulgarian tuloa.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Hän aukaisi suunsa, kun oli vähän aikaa katsellut, kuinka Moldova heitti tekemiään pipareita ja joulukoristeita pois.

"Moi Bulga", Romania tervehti pitäen jalkojaan rennosti pöydällä ja katsoi kuinka, toinen kädet täristen valtio heitti yhä menemään hienoja joulukoristeitaan.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä teet?" Bulgaria kysyi vuorostaan Moldovalta - Romaniasta välittämättä - ja kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Hänhän rakasti joulua ja erityisesti pipareiden, sekä joulukoristeiden tekoa, joten mitä ihmettä tuo nyt oikein oli saanut?

"En mä ite sitä tee, syytä Romaniaa!" Moldova kiljahti, hyvin tonttupukua muistuttavassa asussaan. Bulgaria huokaisi heti ja käänsi katseensa vaihteeksi vampyyrivaltioon.

"Romania, peru se." Bulgaria totesi jyrkästi ja vahvisti käskyään, laittamalla kätensä puuskaan. Romania katsoi häntä viattomasti ja pudisti päätään.

"En minä mitään tehnyt", valtio vastasi yhtä viattomasti kuin näyttikin, mutta Bulgaria näki tuon läpi.

"Lopeta se. Nyt." Romania huokaisi luovuttaneena ja palautti Moldovan takaisin ennalleen.

A/N: Eli siis mun headcanonissa Romania vihaa joulua ja sitä sitten ärsyttää toi Moldovan jouluhenkisyys, joten tässä tulos. En sitten ollenkaan tiedä viettääkö noi kolme valtiota joulua, mutta halusin ne nyt tähän.  
Anteeksi hieman myöhäinen ajankohtani, kuten eilen kanssa. Hauskaa joulun odotusta (kuvitella, että jouluaattoon on enää kaksikymmentä päivää jäljellä) :)

P.S tuntuuko selvemmältä, jos nuo puheosuudet on omissa kappaleissaan vai...?

Whooppee: mistäs sä olet näitä lukenut? Kuka sä olet? ._. kiitos kommentista! :)

Anonyymi lukija: Kiitos paljon! :) Ja tiedän, ettei kielioppini ihan virheetöntä ole, joten oon kiitollinen noista kohdista joista huomautit. Kiitos kommnetista ja koitan ottaa vinkistä vaarin ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Viides raapale on tässä ja nyt. Apua pitää olla huomenna se kuudeskin valmis ja varoitan, että se tulee huomenna illalla, koska mulla on se vielä pahasti kesken. Varmasti arvaatte ketkä on ne henkilöt, jotka ovat huomisessa itsenäisyyspäivä-luukussa? *virn*

**Raapale 5#**  
**Henkilöt:** Belgia ja Hollanti  
**Ikäraja:** S

Lumi tuiskusi tummalta tähtitaivaalta ja kauniin hiljaisuuden rikkoi kahden sisarusvaltion äänekäs riita, jonka takia heidän naapurit huokailivat tuskaisina heidän taas aloittaessa uutta riitaa.

"Zus, en ole laittamassa mitään jouluvaloja!" Hollanti huusi ja huitoi sinivalkoisilla lapasillaan kohti suurta pahvilaatikkoa, jonka kyljessä luki suurin kirjaimin 'joulukoristeita'.

"Mutta, ne on pakko saada näkyville, nyt on joulu!" Belgia mutisi närkästyneenä ja koitti saada veljeään laittamaan jouluvaloja kanssaan, ei hän yksin ylettänyt kaikkialle eikä Hollanti suostunut kertomaan missä tikapuut olivat.

Jäätuuli yltyi ja Hollanti joutui pitämään huivistaan kiinni, ettei se olisi lentänyt tanssivien lumihiutaleiden joukkoon kadulle. Belgia yritti yhä saada veljeään auttamaan jouluvaloissa, mutta sai vain Hollannin entistä ärtyneemmäksi.

"Hyvä on, jätätkö minut sitten rauhaan, jos teen sen?" Hollanti luovutti tiputtaen palavan sätkänsä maahan ja astumalla ruskeilla talvikengillään sen päälle. Belgia ei kuitenkaan jättäisi häntä rauhaan - sano minun sanoneen.

"Totta kai, kiitos broer!" Belgia kiljahti ja ryntäsi avaamaan pahvilaatikkoa. Hollanti epäröi hieman, mutta seurasi siskoaan asentamaan niitä jouluvaloja.

Kaiken kaikkiaan jouluvalot oli saatu paikoilleen ulos ja lopputulos oli näyttänyt hyvin jouluiselta sen väriloiston keskellä, jopa Hollannilla ei ollut valittamista.

"Oi, mentäisiinkö nyt tekemään niitä pipareita?" Belgia kysyi vielä veljeltään. Mitä minä sanoin, ei Belgia kuitenkaan jättänyt veljeään rauhaan...

**Sanasto:**

Zus = sisko (hollanniksi)  
Broer = veli (hollanniksi)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Anteeksi, kun kesti (taas) mutta yritin koko illan saada tätä kasattua ja katsokaa lopputulosta. Yksi todella sekava pätkä, josta en ole kamalan ylpeä. No tämän parempaa ette saa, koska väsymys painaa päälle ja kirjoitusvirheitä tulee koko ajan. Hyvää myöhäistä itsenäisyyspäivää kaikille!

**Raapale 6#**

**Henkilöt:** Suomi, Venäjä

**Ikäraja: **

_Hiljainen kivun täyttämä kuiskaus karkasi pojan rohtuneiden huulien välistä, kun uusi raipan isku osui hänen verille piiskattuun selkäänsä. Jokapäiväinen rangaistus sai hennon kehon rumentumaan ja joka päivä pieni valitusvirsi kaikui synkässä huoneessa, johon poika oli vangittu, mutta kukaan ei tuntunut välittävän. Kukaan talon asukkaista ei halunnut kuulla eikä muistaa miltä itsestä tuntui, kun oli ollut heidän vuoronsa olla uhreja._

_Rangaistus täytyi kestää ilman heikkouden merkkiä, Tino tiesi sen, mutta antoi vaikerruksensa laulaa kylmiä kiviseiniä pitkin. Jokainen isku teki hänestä heikomman, eikä Tino halunnut sallia sitä. Jonain päivänä tämä lopetettaisiin, mutta ennen sitä Tino kestäisi, kestäisi omaa heikkouttaan. Hän ei halunnut olla heikko, mutta oli liian peloissaan ollakseen urheakaan._

_Raipan iskut vähenivät ja lopulta oven lukon napsahdus kertoi rangaistuksen olevan ohi tältä päivältä. Ja silloin Tino lupasi ettei sallisi tätä enää. Seuraavaa rangaistusta ei tulisi, ei ilman hänen suostumustaan. ~_

Tino heräsi muistoistaan jäätävän puhurin yllättäessä hänet. Lumi tuiskusi valkoisena pilvenä hänen poskipäilleen ja tarttui tummiin ripsiin, saaden ne näyttämään jäisiltä. Oli kuudes joulukuuta, itsenäisyyspäivä. Koko kansalle se oli ilon juhlaa, mutta Tino itse valtiona muisti, kuinka tuskaista oli lähteä ja jättää Ivan yksin. Yksi kerrallaan he olivat lähteneet ja vaikka toisen luota lähteminen teki kipeää, oli se pakko vain suorittaa. Tino ei olisi antanut itselleen anteeksi, jos olisi menettänyt tilaisuutensa epäröimisen takia.

Tino nosti katseensa edessään siintävään lumiseen maisemaan ja antoi itsensä jatkaa matkaa tunturissa. Lumi hidasti kulkua huomattavasti, mutta Tinoa se ei haitannut alkuunkaan. Oli mukavaa katsella vain luontoa ja hengittää oman maansa ilmaa, maan jonka tiesi kuuluvan itselleen ja jonka tiesi olevan hän itse.

Itsenäisyys, se oli se, jota Tino oli odottanut niin pitkään. Hän ei ollut ennen tiennyt millaista oli olla yksin tai päättää itse itsestään, mutta enää Ruotsi tai Venäjä ei tulisi pilaamaan tätä. Ei enää koskaan, sen Tino oli vannonut itselleen ja tulisi sen myös pitämään.

_~ Tinon kevyet askeleet kaikuivat loputtomalta tuntuvassa käytävässä ja tyhjiä seiniä koristi vain yksinkertaisesti taulut, joissa esiintyi jokaisessa Venäjä ja hänen sisarensa. Tino näki myös useissa maalauksissa Baltian kolmikon ja Puolan, sekä itsensä. Kolmella valtiolla oli pelokkaat ja tyhjät ilmeet, jotka kylmäsivät häntä, mutta yhtä paljon hän vihasi omaa hymyään. Suu oli kaartunut tummaan hymynkareeseen ja silmät hohkasivat yhtä julmasti, kuin Venäjällä._

_Hän pysähtyi suurien tammiovien eteen ja antoi kylmän tunteen vallata itsensä, tukahduttaen inhimilliset tunteet ja rikkoen hänen sydämensä pieniksi palasiksi ja se sattui niin ettei Tino enää tuntenut kipua. Kipu oli heikkous, eikä Tino halunnut olla heikko. Ei nyt, eikä koskaan._

_Tino ei ollut koskaan tajunnutkaan kuinka saman näköinen hän oli Ivanin kanssa, sinivalkoinen valtio mietti, kun kohtasi yleensä niin vahvan valtion väsyneen katseen ja hapuilevan katseen. Ivan seisoi huoneen keskellä puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin aivan kuin pelkäisi nurkissa tanssivien varjojen satuttavan häntä, mutta kokosi itsensä takaisin omaksi itsekseen. Se ehkä oli ulkoista, mutta sisältä Ivan oli rikki, siipirikko enkeli._

_"Finlandya, mikä mukava yllätys", Ivan naurahti pehmeällä tavalla, joka sai Tinon muistamaan ne hetket saman peiton alla jakaen alkoholn huuruisia salaisia suudelmia ja hyväileviä kosketuksia, mutta ne hetket olivat lopullisesti ohi. Tino ei antanut tunteidensa enää palata siihen aikaan, enää oli vain vihaa ja pettymystä. _

_"Ivan, se on ohi", Tino ilmoitti, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain käheää, hysteeristä naurua. Viha leimahti mustikkaisissa silmissä, kun toinen ivasi häntä nauramalla ja nöyryyttäen häntä._

_"Mikään ei ole koskaan ohi", Venäjä vastasi vakavoituen ja antoi varjon laskeutua kasvoilleen naamioksi. Tino pudisti päätään ja käänsi selkänsä Venäjälle, jonka silmissä välähti pientä pelkoa maskinsa ohi._

_"Minä lähden nyt, etkä ole tervetullut mukaani." ~_

Tino katsoi yönsinistä tähtikattoa, josta satoi hentoisia lumipilviä ja joka peitti kaiken lumivaippansa alle. Valkoinen hallitsi talven maisemaa ja se kuvasti hyvin Tinon tunteita. Valkoinen, neutraali, tyhjä. Muistelu oli väsyttänyt häntä, eikä hänellä ollut halua nousta ylös luminietoksesta kun jalat pettivät hänen altaan. Tuhahtaen itsekseen, hän kuiskasi:

"Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää..."


End file.
